Inuyasha's Accidental Wish
by DayDreamer62386
Summary: When Inuyasha makes an accidental wish on the jewel something happens that could tear Kagome away from him. He will stop at nothing to fix what he did, but he doesn't know where to start.
1. Kaede's Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Inuyasha's Accidental Wish**  
Chapter One  
_Kaede's Proposition_

**...**

"... but we're running low on Ramen." Kagome said as one last plea towards the angry hanyou standing between herself and the well.

"Ramen ain't what's important right now, wench. We have to focus on getting rid of that damn jewel" Inuyasha spat.

"Wow." Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo. "That's probably the first time I've seen Inuyasha turn down Ramen."

Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing. Judging by the combined frustration of Kagome and Inuyasha... now was not the time to stand out.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I have to go home sometime."

"Funny wench. You don't have those stupid test anymore, so you ain't got an excuse."

"But I haven't seen my family in a while." she brought her hands up to her forehead to rub away her oncoming headache.

Inuyasha flinched inwardly. Her family was really the only thing he couldn't argue against without feeling like a complete tyrant. "Don't care." he responded, though his voice had a lot less growl in it.

Kagome leaned back on her heel and looked towards the sky briefly before getting an idea. "Fine, I guess I could wait a few more weeks." as she spoke she made sure to keep a defeated tone in her voice.

"...Uh... good." Inuyasha was a little surprised at how easily Kagome gave up, but he didn't give it much thought.

He started to walk towards her, but as soon as he was a safe distance from the well Kagome darted towards it. "What the hell wench?" Inuyasha turned on his heel to chase her.

"Run, Kagome, Run!" Shippo yelled from on top of the laughing Sango's shoulder.

Kagome jumped down the well, missing Inuyasha's grasp by two inches. He probably would have caught her if she hadn't taken him by surprise. "_Wench!"_ she heard Inuyasha yell down the well as the light fill the small space.

Inuyasha growled. '_Sneaky wench,_' Inuyasha thought as he positioned himself to jump down the well '_I'll show her._', but just as he was about to leave Kaede stepped into the field.

"Inuyasha. I must talk to you."

Inuyasha let out a growl and turned to face the old woman. "And just what the hell do you want old woman?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango glared at the hanyou. When Kagome wasn't around _she_ tried to be the moral voice bugging Inuyasha every he was crude.

Kaede, as usual, ignored Inuyasha's insults. "I would like to speak to you about Kagome. Will you come with me?"

**...**

_'Ha! Shows you Inuyasha._' Kagome applauded herself as she climbed out of the well. Before she opened the well doors, she paused to see if Inuyasha had followed her. When a minute or so passed and he didn't show up, she frowned a little "For the best I guess, he's probably mad at me." Though she wasn't convinced as she stepped through the well house doors.

"Kagome! Look out!" Souta yelled as a soccer ball flew threw the air towards her head. But his yell was a little too late and she was hit in her left temple.

"Ahhh. Souta!" Kagome grabbed her head and knelt on the ground. Her head was already hurting from her fight with Inuyasha - now it passed into throbbing.

Souta came running up to his sister. "Kagome. You're back. We missed you."

"Thanks Souta. Is mom around?" Kagome asked, massaging her head.

"Nah. She's at work, but Grandpa is here."

"Good. Where are you off too?" She added, taking note of his soccer uniform.

"Off to play a game at school." He grinned. "Gonna kick some butt."

Kagome waved him off and watched him run. "Cute." she mumbled. Souta had grown a lot over the past few years. She had a feeling that he'd have a string of girls hanging around him in no time.

She waited a few seconds before standing up and heading into the house. "Grandpa!" She yelled as she walked into the kitchen to heat up some tea. "Are you here!?"

"Stop your yelling girl." he said as he walked into the kitchen."You'll give me a headache."

Kagome walked over and hugged him tightly. "Way ahead of you. I missed you so much Grandpa."

"And I missed you too child."

**...**

Inuyasha waited until the old lady was sitting before he sat down as well. Her hut had that same scent of herbs that it always had. It usually didn't bother him unless it was a hot and muggy night, in which he would always sleep outside. Though he had to admit that sleeping near Kagome always helped to. Her scent would over power most things.

'_Kagome_' he thought. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Inuyasha..." he didn't like the way she said his name. Like she knew he would like what she was about to say. "Kagome has unique powers. She has proved that over and over again."

"Yeah." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and folded his arms in front of him. "She's pretty strong for a woma...er... human" he corrected himself before offending Kaede. He didn't need any of those horrible smelling herbs slipped into his food.

"But she could be stronger."

"...Everyone could be a little bit stronger." He agreed closing his eyes.

Kaede nodded. "Surely you wouldn't want to Kagome get hurt when, with a little training, she could have been able to protect herself... right?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared at Kaede." _I _protect Kagome. She doesn't need to protect herself."

"Inuyasha, try to be open minded. Kagome has the potential to be very powerful. Her miko powers could be so much more."

"Where are you going with this old lady?"

Kaede sighed. "There's a village a few days from here that specializes in training women who have abilities like Kagome."

"So..."

"I think we should send Kagome to it."

Inuyasha paused and chewed this over in his mind. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stopped there for a little while..."

"No Inuyasha." Kaede raised her hand. "I don't think you understand." She took a deep breath. This was the part that she would have trouble with. "The village only houses those who are training and they can keep training up for almost an entire year or more."

Inuyasha shot up off the floor. "No! Kagome ain't going to a stupid village for a year without me! I'm the one who protects her!"

"She doesn't need to be protected by you though. She could be able to protect herself."

Inuyasha growled low as he stalked towards the door. "No! I protect her! That's how it's gonna stay!"

Kaede sighed as he walked out. She closed her eyes and tried to think about how to convince the hanyou of such a thing while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo filtered into the small hut.

"I don't think that went very well." Sango spoke, taking a seat on the floor.

Kaede frowned, but didn't open her eyes. "Were you all listening."

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't have done that." Kaede scolded them in her unique way. She didn't raise her voice, but she made them feel just as bad. "Inuyasha and I were having a private conversation."

"With all due respect." Miroku spoke up. "Towards the end, the whole village could probably hear him."

Kaede opened her eyes, but focused only on the fire in the middle of the room. "I really believe Kagome needs that village, but I don't think Inuyasha will let her go."

"Maybe you should talk to Kagome instead of Inuyasha." Shippo said.

All the eyes turned to Shippo. "What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, if Kagome wanted to go then Inuyasha would probably give in... eventually."

"You might have something there child." Kaede smiled. "I shall speak with Kagome when she returns."

**...**

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree in his woods as he tried to calm down after what Kaede had said. '_Fucking old hag. Who does she think she is. I protect Kagome. Kagome doesn't need to become more powerful._'.

But an inward voice nagged him. '_You were fine with Kagome being trained until she mentioned that Kagome'd be gone for a year and that you couldn't go with her._'

"Shut up." Inuyasha said out loud.

'_It's true._'

Inuyasha growled as he landed in the field with the well. '_Okay, so maybe that's part of it._' He sat down and leaned against the well. '"...or all of it."

He let his mind wander for a little while, thankful that Sango and Miroku hadn't come out to bug him. He really didn't need that now. What he needed now was to think.

**...**

Kagome moaned as she placed the cold cloth over her forehead. Her headache had lasted all day and was probably going to last her most of the night too. The only reason she hadn't taken any pills was because she couldn't find them.

Sometime after dinner the pain had grown into something that throbbed through her entire body every time she took a step. "Kami." she thought as she tried to sink her head into her pillow.

The light was bugging her, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up and turn it off. '_I guess I'll have to be happy with the cold cloth over my eyes._'

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice came through the window.

She gasped and sat straight up, but the sudden movement shot a wave a pain threw her. "What?" she hissed grabbing her head.

Inuyasha climbed in her window, slowly. He hadn't been sure if she was still mad at him and that tone didn't really put him at ease. "I... uh... came to see if you were coming back tonight. You didn't give me any time frame as you were running towards the well."

Kagome let out one laugh. "I made plans with my friends for tomorrow."

Inuyasha felt a little more at ease when her slightly happier tone and walked farther into the room. "So... you'll come back tomorrow night."

She sighed and streached out on her bed, grabbing the cloth that fell to the floor. "I'd like to stay for a little bit longer. I really don't get to spend much time with my family."

It was obvious from there soft tones and chosen words that they were both trying to keep from making the other one angry. "How much time?"

"A week?"

Inuyasha sighed

"...Five days?" Kagome responded.

"Three." Inuyasha attempted to bargain.

"Five." Kagome stated flatly.

"Four."

Kagome pulled the cloth over her face again. "Five Inuyasha. They're my family."

"Why do you have that thing on your face?"

As soon as he asked that question a few tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. "Because," she spoke, her frustration obvious. "My head hurts so bad. And I can't find the pills. And the light is making it worse. And I can't walk because it hurts my head too much." She tried not to let the tears fall down her face, but she was having a hard time. All the frustration from having that horrible headache was coming out all at once.

Without saying anything Inuyasha walked over to her light and flipped it off.

Kagome sniffed a little "Thanks." she sighed, hopping her headache would go away.

"Keh." He sat down beside the bed and took away the cloth. "Here wench." he placed his fingers on her temples and rubbed a little, putting a little bit of pressure on her head.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Her headache didn't go away, but that certainly made it better. "How'd you know to do that?"

"I get headaches every time you say 'it'."

"No you don't."

"Oh wait... your right. It's your constant talking that gives me headaches."

Kagome smiled, but didn't respond.

Inuyasha kept on rubbing for twenty minutes before Kagome finally told him that her headache was gone. He pushed himself to his feet and got ready to jump out her window.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice stopped him. "Are you going back to the feudal era?"

"Uhhh..." he had actually planned on sleeping in the tree outside Kagome's window, but now he should. "I guess so." His ears dropped a little, though she couldn't see that due to the dark.

"I'd like it if you'd stay." she said after a long pause. "Souta really likes you and I'm sure mama won't mind."

"O-Okay." he smiled inwardly '_She wants me to stay._'. He sat down on the floor space below her window and leaned against the wall. "Kagome?"

"Hmmm..." She was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you think... that..."

"That what?"

He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think I do a good job protecting you?"

Kagome didn't answer for a while. The room was silent long enough that Inuyasha thought she had fallen asleep for a brief moment before she responded. "You've done a wonderful job."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Good."

**...**  
**  
Final Thought From Inuyasha**  
"Kagome doesn't need to protect herself. I'll protect her."

**...**

Yayness, I finally got this chapter out. I've been working on this story a while but I couldn't come up with a name for the story... or the chapter come to think of it. Hope you guys enjoy.

Lots of Love DayDreamer62386


	2. Cooking With Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**...**

**Inuyasha's Accidental Wish**  
Chapter Two  
_Cooking With Inuyasha_

**...**

Inuyasha stretched out on the lowest branch of Goshinboku and let out a yawn. He didn't like Kagome's era very much, so he was glad Goshinboku was still around. Kagome had gone off with her friends earlier that day leaving him to find a way to keep busy till she got back. After a few hours though, he had come up with no ideas. He was even thinking about whether or not he should go back to the feudal era simply out of boredom.

'_Then I'd have to deal with Kaede though._' he concluded. '_I don't want to talk to her right now._'

"Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi's voice drew his attention.

He turned his head to the side and looked down at her. She was holding her purse and her other hand was behind her back "Hmmm?"

"Souta's birthday is next month, but I thought I'd get some of the shopping for his gifts out of the way now. Would you like to come with me?"

"I guess." Inuyasha jumped down from the branch. Once on the ground, Ms. Higurashi brought her other hand out of hiding to reveal a baseball cap. Inuyasha groaned, but put it on anyways.

Ms. Higurashi let out a little laugh when she saw his grumpy face. "I don't see why you hate it so much. You look very handsome when you wear it." she padded his shoulder and headed towards the street.

"It hurts my ears." Inuyasha mumbled, blushing at the word 'handsome'.

"Maybe we'll find a bigger hat while we're out. A bigger size could give your ears more room."

"Keh."

It took them half an hour to walk to the downtown area. Inuyasha frowned. If he had to pick any place in Kagome's era that he hated the most, it would have to be this area. To many smells, to many sounds, to many people, to many... everything.

"I want to buy Souta some new clothes, of course, but I also want to get him some more games for his computer." Ms. Higurashi glanced around at the different shops and finally picked one.

The first shop they went was loud. There were electronic gadgets making all kinds of zinging, clanging, and bopping noises. Even though Inuyasha's ears were under his hat he still flattened them against his head. "What are we gonna get here?"

"I think they might have a new radio for Souta."

"A... what?"

"Radio. It plays music."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, still not completely understanding.

He followed Ms. Higurashi around the store as she looked at strange boxes blasting out sound and talked to people who worked there. As soon as she had finished paying for the one she picked out Inuyasha lifted it off the counter.

"Inuyasha?"

"I can carry it for you." He said flatly. Ms. Higurashi smiled and headed out of the store.

Much to Inuyasha's relief the other shops were a lot quieter. The visited two stores for clothing, one for books, and another for computer games. Inuyasha kept insisting on holding everything for Kagome's mom.

After a few hours Ms. Higurashi sighed. "I think I'm worn out for the day. Let's head home."

Inuyasha nodded quickly and started to follow her. It wasn't until they had walk two blocks when Inuyasha noticed something. "M-Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's mom stopped walking and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I know you're tired and all, but... could we go in that store?" he nodded to his left and shifted the boxes around.

Ms. Higurashi looked. It was a hat shop. She smile and started to walk towards it. "Of course Inuyasha."

The store was very small on the inside. Hats were covering every single inch of the walls. Inuyasha had never seen so many hats in one place and he didn't know which one to pick.

"You're wearing a medium." Ms. Higurashi placed her hand on his shoulder when she saw the overwhelmed expression on his face. "So you'll probably want a large. They're over there..."

Inuyasha walked over to the back wall and instantly saw the one he wanted. It was a simple red baseball cap, but he liked it. "This one." He placed the boxes on the floor and pulled the hat off it's hook.

"Why don't you try it on."

Inuyasha looked over at the cashier to make sure he wasn't watching and quickly pulled off the older hat. He scratched his ears and placed the newer hat on his head. While he would still rather wear no hat at all, he had to admit that this one was way better. His ears weren't pressed as tightly against his head.

"Does it fit?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Can we get this one?"

"Of course." Ms. Higurashi pulled it off his head and started walked over to the cashier. Inuyasha growled at old hat as he put it back on, picked up the boxes, and followed her.

The man working in the store took the hat from Kagome's mom. "Would you like to get it personalized. I could have in done in five minutes."

"Personalized?" Inuyasha looked down at Ms. Higurashi.

"Would you like your name put on it Inuyasha?" she smiled.

"Y-Yeah." he liked the thought of having his name on it.

"What was that name again?" the man said, taking out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Inuyasha."

As the man wrote it he gave a little laugh. "That's a strange name."

Inuyasha frowned. "It's not _that_ strange."

**...**

Kagome let out a sigh as she walked past the street vendors and other pedestrians. She was on her way home from spending the day with her friends and she was a little relieved. It seemed that she was having less things to talk about with her friends every time she visited them. At least before she graduated she could always fall back on the subject of school, but now... not so much.

They went on about things that were happening in their lives and she couldn't help but feel a little out of the loop. They were constantly dropping names and events that she had no clue about. She was sure they didn't do it on purpose, but she still wished Inuyasha would stop imprisoning her in the feudal era.

'_Why does he have to put up such a battle every time I want to come here._'

She had figured that once the jewel was complete he would be more easy going with the idea of her traveling home, but he wasn't. It was completely the opposite. After her first visit Inuyasha had put her on a short of lock-down and each visit to her home was foreshadowed by days worth of fighting.

She didn't understand it.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice caught her attention and pulled her from her thoughts. She turned quickly to see Hojo waving at her.

"Hojo!" She ran over to him, but made sure to stop sure to stop short of hugging him.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Hojo said, smiling down at her.

"I know. I -"

"I guess I've been so busy with my college classes. Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you."

Kagome was a little surprised, usually she was the one coming up with reasons why _she _couldn't meet up with old friends. "It's fine. I'm sure you're busy."

"So... uhhh... I heard you decided against college."

Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Somehow, when Hojo said that, it made her feel a little guilty. "Yeah. It just wasn't for me."

Hojo shrugged. "Shame." he started to say something else, but his eyes darted across the street. "Isn't that your mom?"

Kagome turned her head to the side and saw her mom walking followed by a baseball capped Inuyasha who had his arms filled with boxes. "Yeah, I think it is." Her mind quickly tried to come up with a reason to not cross the street, but Hojo grabbed her had and dragged her over to them.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi."

Both Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha turned. Inuyasha's eyes went to Kagome first, but quickly moved to Hojo. His face, which before had a bored expression, turned into a frown. Kagome took that as her hint and made sure to slip her hand out of Hojo's '_Did he notice that._' she wondered.

Ms. Higurashi smiled "Hello Hojo. I didn't know you were spending the day with Kagome."

"Neither did I." Inuyasha mumbled his eyes still locked on Hojo.

Kagome was the only one who heard him and she could tell he wasn't happy. "Inuyasha... please don't." she whispered, knowing his hanyou ears would pick it up. They twitched a little and he finally jerked his eyes away from Hojo and looked towards the ground.

"I ran into Kagome a few minutes ago actually. Thought I'd treat her to lunch or something."

"You can't." Inuyasha's head quickly shot up.

The others all looked at Inuyasha. "Oh..." Hojo paused. He looked down at Kagome. "Do you have other plans or something?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Hojo and back again. "I don't know. Inuyasha _do_ I have plans or something?" she glared at the hanyou.

"I was planning on treating her to lunch or something." Inuyasha quickly added before Kagome had a chance leave with Hojo.

Ms. Higurashi didn't want Kagome in a stressful situation - and it was obvious her daughter was worried about Inuyasha fighting -, so she quickly attempted to distract everyone. "I think we'd better get these things home. Kagome why don't you help Inuyasha carry some of that stuff."

Kagome couldn't help but give a little smile of gratitude. "Sure." She held out her hands.

"Keh, I don't _need_ any help." Though he didn't want her spending more time with Hojo, so he gave her the lightest box.

Kagome tucked it under her arms and turned to Hojo. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Hopefully. It's been far to long." he gave her a quick hug, much to Inuyasha's distane, and walked off.

The three of them - Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ms. Higurashi - stood there for a few seconds, almost in a trance, before Inuyasha growled. "Why'd you hug that jerk." he hissed at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the three of them started off towards her house. "Hojo is hardly a jerk. He's a lot nicer then a certain half demon I know."

"I'm nice."

"Name one time."

"I didn't slice Hojo's head off. That was nice."

Kagome laughed a little. "So Inuyasha, what are you gonna do about lunch?"

Ms. Higurashi looked over her shoulder towards Kagome. "I can take care of lunch, hun."

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha said _he'd_ treat me. I'm gonna hold him to it."

They were all quiet for a little while until Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "... Is that a new hat?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled. "It's bigger, doesn't hurt my ears."

"Hmmm... it looks nice."

"Keh." Inuyasha smiled and tried not to look too proud of his selection.

**...**

_"Fuck_!" Inuyasha groaned as he tried to use the modern era tools to cook lunch for Kagome. He had burnt almost everything he touched and the floor was covered with things he had spilt. "Why'd I have to open my big _fucking_ mouth."

Inuyasha had hoped that Ms. Higurashi would help him with the cooking, but she had gone off to take a nap as soon as they had all arrived home. He had no idea how to make what it was he was trying to make.

Outside the kitchen Kagome was walking from one end of the living room to the other. She shook her head each time she heard Inuyasha curse. '_Maybe I should tell him he doesn't have to treat me to lunch_'.

Souta watched his sister, "Aren't you gonna stop him. He's gonna burn the house down."

"He's fine." Kagome said. But when an explosion sounded in the kitchen both Kagome and Souta looked at each other with panic. "I'll go. You stay here."

She started to walk towards the kitchen door but Inuyasha yelled out at her "Kagome! Don't even think about coming here."

"D-Don't you want any help?"

He was silent for a few seconds before he finally negotiated. "Okay, but you can't say it'."

"I won't."

"You can come in."

Kagome glanced once more at Souta before walking into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the state of the room. The sink was filled with dishes, the floor was littered with spices and some kind of glop, smoke was coming out of every appliance, and somehow Inuyasha had gotten rice stuck to the ceiling. "Inuyasha!" she screamed "What did you do!"

"You can't say 'it'. You said you wouldn't."

Kagome's eyes finally fell on Inuyasha. His head was facing her, but his body was still in the positions it was earlier. His legs were spread and his Tetsaiga out. Apparently Inuyasha had been seconds away from destroying the microwave.

'_one...two...three..._' Kagome closed her eyes and counted all the way to twenty before she was calm enough to talk to Inuyasha. "I've _seen _you cook before. You've never made a mess like this!"

Inuyasha growled and put away his sword. "Yeah, but I've never had to use all these stupid things that just... make noise, and burn things, and shock me." His frustration was obvious.

"What were you planning on doing with Tetsaiga?"

"The thing inside the microwave blew up..."

Kagome walked over to the microwave and opened it. Inuyasha had apparently placed a metal pot filled with water and rice inside the microwave. He had given up on the stove when it burnt everything and tried the microwave - not understanding that certain things couldn't be put in the microwave.

Kagome tapped her foot. "Why didn't you just have me help or something."

"Because you said _I_ had to treat you to lunch!"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd scoop me some ice cream or make a sandwich."

A light dusting of blush appeared on his face. "Keh. I wanted to make you something more complicated then that."

"Like what."

"Those _damn_ rice balls your mom always makes."

Kagome closed the microwave and sighed. "I can help you make them if you want."

Inuyasha gave one quick nod and looked down at his feet. For the first time since walking into that room Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha. He _had_ been trying and now he was probably embarrassed that he needed help from her.

"Listen... maybe we should clean this place first."

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked around at the chaos he had created. "We probably should. I think your mom would kill me."

**...**

"... and then you roll in around like that..." Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and tried to listen to her instruction on how to make the rice ball, but he was having a hard time paying attention. Her scent was strong.

They had spent a good hour cleaning the kitchen. Kagome had been more or less amazed that he manage to get rice stuck to the ceiling. To get it down she stood on his shoulders and scrubbed.

There was one moment where she almost lost her balance though. Inuyasha tigtened his grip around her ankles, "Careful wench." he glanced up at her without thinking and ended up looking right up her skirt at her white panties.

"...er..." he quickly looked down at the floor, praying that Kagome hadn't notice.

"Okay." Kagome said after another five minutes. "You can let me down now."

He did, but the second her feet were on the floor he turned his back to her. He looked up at the ceiling they had just cleaned - his eyes would have gone anywhere but on Kagome.

"I'm feeling all sticky and dirty though, I think I'll take a shower before we cook."

"Keh. Whatever."

But now as they cooked Kagome's scent kept hitting him in strong waves. Her scent was always stronger after a shower or after one of her baths. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. '_Kagome_'.

"You're not paying attention to me Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I thought you wanted to learn how to make these."

"I am paying attention." Inuyasha responded.

"You're eyes aren't even open."

Inuyasha opened them and stared down at Kagome. "Doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention to you."

"I-Inuyasha..."

His eyes dropped from her to her lips before going back again. She let out a small gasp and subconsciously leaned slightly towards him. '_Kami__..._' Inuyasha thought. He started to lean towards her. His lips getting closer and closer to hers...

"Kagome. Are you and and Inuyasha still cooking? I need to start on dinner." Kagome's mom walked in the kitchen.

Inuyasha jerked away from Kagome and walked towards the door. "Yeah, we're done here." he mumbled as he disappeared around the corner.

Kagome sighed and looked down at the one rice ball. "Do you need any help with dinner?" She felt a little to embarrassed to face Inuyasha right now.

**...**

**Final thought from Souta**  
"Who on earth could have imagined that cooking rice could go so wrong."

**...**

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Inuyasha's cooking disaster was inspired by one of my attempts at cooking Mac and Cheese. I'm a _really_ bad cook.

Lots of Love... DayDreamer62386


	3. Kagome's Decision

I don't own Inuyasha...

**...**

**Inuyasha's Accidental Wish**  
Chapter Three  
_Kagome's Decision_

**...**

Kagome stared out her bedroom window looking for Inuyasha. He hadn't bothered showing up for dinner and she hadn't seen him the rest of the night. She couldn't help but worry about how mysterious he had been the night before when he had asked her that question about whether or not he was protecting her properly.

'_What's going threw your mind Inuyasha?_' she thought to herself as she leaned out her window to get a look at the area above her window.

Finally giving up she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. '_He almost kissed you today_'. she told herself, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

When he finally opened his eyes and looked into hers earlier she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were giving off a golden light. The way he had looked at her when she was making the rice ball had sent shivers up her spine.

Not to mention the way if felt to have his breath fan over her face when they were just about to kiss...

She let out a moan and pulled her pillow over her face. ''Why'd mom have to ruin the moment?'' she mumbled.

Kagome stayed like that for that she had fallen asleep long before Inuyasha slowly climb through her window.

''Kagome?'' he spoke quietly kneeling beside her bed ''Are you awake?'' When she didn't answer he pulled the pillow away from her face. He let out a sigh when he saw she was asleep and positioned himself with his back to Kagome's bed and his arms wrapped around Tetsaiga.

''Damn'' he mumbled, though he could help but feel a little relived. It had taken him the entire rest of the day just to work up the courage to face Kagome again, he hadn't even thought about what he was going to say to her.

'_Stupid stupid stupid._' he scolded himself. ''That's the last _fucking_ time I try anything like that.''

But even as he said the words he knew that it was a lie.

**...**

Sango stared down the well, sitting in Inuyasha's usual spot, and let out a sigh. She had hoped that Kagome would be back by sundown, but that had come and gone a while ago. Kagome had been gone about four days now and she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

''What's wrong Sango?'' Miroku's vocie shook her out of her thoughts.

Sango stood up and turned to face Miroku. ''I didn't know you were standing there.''

Miroku paused for a second before clearing his throat and asking his question again. ''I-Is something wrong?''

''What do you mean?''

''You... uhhh... sighed.''

Sango stared at Miroku for a moment ''Did I?'' she hadn't even realized that she had done it. ''I'm just waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to get back.''

''Mind if I join you?''

Sango shook her head and sat down, her back to the well. ''Do you think Kagome will want to go to that camp Kaede talked about?''

Miroku shrugged and sat down next to Sango. ''I don't see why she wouldn't want to go...''

''But we might not see her for a few months... or even a few years.'' Sango brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. ''Even I wouldn't want to go that long without see Kagome. She's my friend. I can't even imagine how_ Inuyasha_ would feel if she went away.''

''I can...'' Miroku mumbled looking up at the sky.

''Miroku?'' Sango stared at him. She couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes seemed to reflect the stars.

''Remember when you went to your village to fix your tools a while ago?''

''Ummm...''

''You were gone for a little bit longer then I thought and... well... I know how Inuyasha will feel.''

Sango wanted him to add more to what he had said, but didn't want to seem needy - so she stayed silent.

They sat together and looked up at the half moon for a good long while before Miroku let out a small, and deliberate, cough before slowly slipping his arm around Sango's shoulder.

**...**

''Kagome!'' Shippo practicaly flew through the air the second Kagome stepped into Kaede's hut landing in her arms. ''You're back!''

''Of course.'' Kagome ruffled his hair. ''How could I possibly stay away from you.''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed Kagome into the hut, carrying her backpack. He and Kagome had been in a harsh debate just this morning over her want for more days with her family and his statement that she had promised five days and five days only.

It ended with him growling, pulling her over his shoulder, and jumping down the well with her kicking him the whole way. '_Wench._' he though, flopping down on the floor.

''Did you bring me anything?'' Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms the the bag that Inuyasha set on the floor.

He came within a hair's breath of reaching it before Inuyasha caught him by the tail and pounded him on the head. ''Don't be rude runt.''

Shippo glared down at his feet for a second before letting out a sigh. ''Fine.'' Inuyasha set him on the ground and Shippo patiently waited for Kagome to open the backpack and take out his chocolates.

As Kagome passed around her gifts for everyone Kaede let out a small cough to gain the attention in the room. ''What is it, Lady Kaede?'' Kagome asked.

Kaede leaned back against the wall she was sitting near. '_Better sooner or later._' she thought. ''Child. I must talk with you about something important.''

''Keh.'' Inuyasha glared at the old woman. ''You two ain't got nothin' to talk about.''

Kaede shook her head. ''Perhaps you and I should talk alone Kagome.''

''Ummm...'' Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Kaede. ''I guess.''

Kaede stood up and walked with Kagome to the door. After Kagome walked out Kaede turned to Miroku. ''Will you three make sure Inuyasha doesn't leave until we get back?'' Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all nodded at the same time before she finally left.

Inuyasha glared at the door before standing up and heading towards it.

Sango jumped up as quickly as she could and stood between Inuyasha and the door. ''Shippo go!'' she yelled before Shippo jumped onto the top of Inuyasha head and covered his eyes.

''Hey! Runt!'' Inuyasha stumbled a little and swung his arms around trying to get the little kid off.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango had set up a plan like this a long time ago, knowing Inuyasha's temper, and now they were finally putting it in motion.

**...**

Kagome and Kaede sat in silence by the river as Kagome sorted out her thoughts. "So... how long does it usually take?"

Kaede had been worried about this question, but she wanted to be completely honest with the girl. "It depends on the individuals' abilities. Some girls are out after a year while other girls have been known to last ten years."

"Ten years!"

Kaede closed her eyes. "Don't worry child. I've seen your powers. You're already ahead of most students there."

"Would I be able to leave for a few days every now and then. To visit with..."

"No. Once you go in you can't just walk out for a few days. You have to start training on your second day there and it doesn't end until your trainer feels you've reached the highest level you can get to."

Kagome dipped one of her bare feet into the water and swirled it around for a while. "What if I go there and decide it isn't right. Could I leave?"

Kaede sighed. "You could if you told the person overseeing your training, but I don't feel that would be a wise idea. You have so much potential."

"I do?"

"Yes. You have a lot of power already, but you could do so much more. You could do such amazing thing that you never knew were possible.You could protect yourself and others in ways you never could before."

'_Protect_' Kagome's eyes opened a little wider as she remembered Inuyasha's question from the other day. "Have you talked to Inuyasha about this?

"I have."

"What does he think about all of this?"

Kaede sighed. "He wasn't very fond of the idea." she noticed Kagome's frown before quickly adding. "Kagome, he will come around to the idea once he knows it is what you want."

Kagome looked over the river and thought about everything she had just learned. Being away from her friends and family for an entire year. Being away from Inuyasha for an entire year... or more. "No. I don't think it's right for me."

"What?" Kaede was surprised. She had though Kagome would really want to go.

Kagome stood up and brushed some grass off her outfit. "I've already told Inuyasha he does a wonderful job protecting me. How would it look if I turned around and went to this camp."

"But child..."

"No. Thank you Kaede, but... I don't want to go."

Kaede frowned before standing up and leading the way back to the village. "If that is what you truly want then I won't argue with you, but I think you're letting a big opportunity pass you by."

"I don't." Kagome replied, though she couldn't help but wonder if her own words were true.

By the time the two of them had reached Kaede's hut there was an odd silence in the area. Kagome walked through the door and almost buckled over with laughter at the sight that greeted her.

Inuyasha was tied up with rope that Miroku had enchanted and one of his stickers over Inuyasha's mouth with all three of the others were sitting on his back. Inuyasha had apparently given up on the fight until he saw Kagome. As soon as she had walked in Inuyasha once again began to struggle against the people on his back. He tried to roll around and lift himself off the floor, but the others were well prepared and braced themselves.

"Why is Inuyasha like that?" Kagome managed to say between her laughter.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm..!" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome bent down and pulled the sticker off his mouth. "Wasn't covering his mouth a little much?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why was he tied up like that?"

"We had to keep him from interrupting your conversation with Kaede." Miroku said. The three of them got of Inuyasha and Miroku started to work on releasing the hanyou. "We were worried he'd try to convince you to stay."

"Keh." As soon as Miroku was done with the rope Inuyasha sat up and stretched out his arms.

"You _all _ knew about this?"

"Yeah." Shippo sighed. "We're gonna miss you."

"Well..." Kagome crumbled the sticker in her hands and sat down next to Inuyasha. "I've decided not to go."

Sango shot Miroku a glance before asking, "May I ask why?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, though he had his eyes closed. "I don't think I need it. Inuyasha protects me and... now that Naraku's not around... I don't see how this 'camp' would be necessary."

Miroku sighed. "Well, if you're sure Kagome -"

"She is." Inuyasha stated. His face stayed blank and his eyes stayed closed, but he was using all his will power to keep from showing his happiness over Kagome's decision. '_She's not going. She's not going._'

**...**

**Final Thought From Kagome**  
"I'm making the right decision... er... yeah."

**...**

Hope everyone liked that chapter. I'll try and get the next one out sooner. Until then... let the sounds of the night fill you with joy.

Lots of love from DayDreamer62386


	4. The Dog and The Wolf

I dont own Inuyasha...

**Inuyasha's Accidental Wish**  
Chapter Four  
_The Dog and The Wolf_

**...**

Inuyasha sat atop the the roof of Kaedes hut looking out at the rising sun as his friends continued to sleep below him. He took a deep breath and tried to think about something other then the jewel. But his thoughts continued to go to it.

'_The jewel cant continue to exist.'_ he thought to himself, leaning back on his elbows, but along with that fact came another issue. The issue of Kagome.

What would happen to her once the jewel was gone? Would she be bound to only one era? And if so,... which era would she chose?

Questions like that had been bothering Inuyasha for a long time.

Ever since the jewel had been completed he had been a little more nervous about letting Kagome stay in her era. Originally, the others thought he would let her spend more time there - but he had obviously proved them wrong. He would never admit it to them, but the truth was... he was a little scared. Scared that Kagome would chose to stay in her era permanently.

In all honesty, he had to agree that, if she really chose her era as the one to spend the rest of her life in, well, then there was nothing he could do to stop her. So, in a short of mismanaged plan of action, Inuyasha had been doing all he could to keep Kagome in his era until the jewel was completed.

He had to admit though, he and his friends had fallen into a bit of a rut when it came to getting rid of the jewel. For the first few months after its completion they spent every waking hour trying to figure it out.

Kagome, Sango, and even Miroku had approached him privately to see if he would use it to become a full demon - which he long ago decided against - and the others discussed wishes that they couldn't see blowing up in their faces. Kagome, for example, thought about using it to keep the well open so that she could travel through the eras regardless of which one she belonged to, but Miroku had advised against it.

He had said that Kagome was probably destined to spend her time in only one era. He commented on how she would have to choose eventually so she might as well not make the portal open permanently (Inuyasha had wanted to strangle Miroku for convincing Kagome of that).

However, after the first few months they would only spend every other day talking about the jewel. Then it turned to twice a week, then to once a week, then to a few times a month. And now... now they only mentioned it when Inuyasha was trying to stop Kagome from visiting her era.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice drifted up to him. He quickly sat up and saw her looking up at him from just outside Kaede's hut.

"What are you doing up wench?"

Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest. "Do you remember when we first met and you never called me by my name? I think youre falling into that habit again."

"Am not..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up, _Higurashi_."

Inuyasha tried not to laugh at the face she made when he referred to her by her family name. He loved the faces she made when she was frustrated with him. Sometimes he even found himself going out of his way to coax those faces out of her.

"I was the first one awake, so I figured that I could gather a few buckets of water for everyones breakfast."

"So..."

"Do you want to come with me?"

Inuyasha let out a dramatic sigh and jumped to the ground beside her. "I guess."

Kagome laughed a little and walked to the side of the hut and picked up two buckets. "Poor Inuyasha. I do make you suffer dont I."

"Of course, but I put up with it." Inuyasha said as she came back around to where he was standing. Kagome shook her head and started to walk towards the river. Inuyasha fell in stride beside her. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" she glanced up at him.

"Did you, ummm... turn down Kaedes offer just because you knew I wouldnt like it."

"That didn't even cross my mind." Kagome lied. Inuyasha tried to take that as reassurance and didnt comment about it for the rest of their walk.

They walked on quietly for a minute or so before Kagome broke the silence. "You know what I've noticed."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but didnt respond.

"We havent been trying really hard to get rid of the jewel."

"I've noticed that too."

Kagome smiled. "But you know what else..."

"What?"

"I'm not that upset about it and... I'm not really in a rush to get rid of it. Is that bad?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha frowned and looked at the ground.

They walked together for a little while in silence before Kagome, once again, started talking. Though this time she was mainly going on about trivial things - as if their conversation earlier had never happened. He had to admit that he didnt really like her speeches that went nowhere, but there wasnt a whole lot he could do to stop her once she got started.

Until... '_That smell.'_ Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed the air. "Quiet wench. I think I smell someone coming."

Kagomes eyes darted around. "Who." But she was answered almost instantly by Kouga running like the wind and screeching to a halt right in front of her.

"Hey Kagome. How are you this fine morning."

"Oh. Kouga." Kagome smiled in a polite way.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ woods Kouga." Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha spoke to her, but didnt take his eyes off Kouga. "_Fuck _no! Hes in my territory now, not the other way around, I can do whatever I want to him."

Kouga leaned on his heals. "Well, getting to the point, I've come to get my woman. You rushed off so quickly after you got the jewels from me that -"

"We didnt _rush_ off!" Inuyasha spat.

"_That_ I didnt get a chance to win you Kagome." Kouga grabbed her free hand and pulled her away from the angry hanyou. "I'm gonna take you back with me Kagome."

''The hell you will!'' Inuyasha darted forward. But Kouga simply lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the way before Inuyasha could grab her. Even without the jewel shards Kouga was still pretty fast.

''To slow.'' Kouga laughed - as if it was all a game - and ran off towards the woods behind his cave.

"Put me down.'' Kagome punched Kouga's shoulders as he jumped through the trees, Inuyasha following as fast as he could on the ground.

''Nah.''

''Give her back, wolf, or I'll hack you to bits.'' Inuyasha yelled up.

''How would that work?'' Kouga yelled back down ''I'm holding your wanna-be-mate.''

A small gasp escaped Kagome as a blush took over her face. ''W-We're not... mates.''

''That's why I said 'wanna-be-mate'.'' Kouga said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome looked towards the ground, but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. She frowned. '_Kouga's fast, but I know Inuyasha can run faster. How could he have fallin' behind._'. "You know, you havent taken my opinion into consideration." She looked up at the wolf demon. "I dont want to be your woman."

''Details. Details.'' Kouga brushed off what she was saying and jumped a few branches higher. ''I'll win your heart after I've lost this mutt.''

''_You_ aren't winning anything later. _I'm_ going back with Inuyasha.''

Kouga was about to respond when Inuyasha's fist came out of nowhere and punched him in the jaw, missing Kagome's face by a hair's breath. Apparently he ran ahead of Kouga and had been waiting for them. Kagome's talking had simply distracted Kouga.

The punch was hard enough to send Kouga flying back - causing both himself and Kagome to fall to the ground. However, before Kagome even had time to scream Inuyasha had already caught her and landed on the ground a few feet away from where Kouga landed.

''You ain't taking Kagome.'' He stated, though he didn't set Kagome on the ground. He obviously didn't trust her on the ground with Kouga anymore.

Kouga jumped to his feet the second he realized what had happened. ''You can't have the best of both worlds, dog breath. It's the jewel or Kagome.''

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga with one arm while holding Kagome to his chest with the other.''Well, seeing as how I've got both, I don't see how the _hell_ someone like you is gonna take either one from me.'' And with that Inuyasha jumped into the air again to go back to the village.

Though before he disappeared due to distance, Kagome stole a look at Kouga. Oddly enough though, he was smiling. She let out a groan because she knew this probably wouldn't be the last of their encounters.

**...**

Miroku waited outside Kaedes hut for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. He and Sango had woken up to see that Kagome was gone and found it as no great surprise that Inuyasha was gone as well.

Sango walked out of the hut and stretched her arms.

"Good morning Sango."

Sango turned to face him. "Morning Miroku. Wheres Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They were both gone when I woke up. They probably wanted to get water or something, both the buckets are gone." Though just as he finished speaking, Inuyasha and Kagome both came walking towards them.

Miroku took a few steps towards them "Inuyasha, could I talk with you two for a moment?"

"You've got a mouth, don't you."

Miroku let out a half smile, "In a bad mood already? Wow, it's not even mid morning yet."

Kagome smiled but said nothing.

"Listen," Miroku continued "While you and Kagome were in her time I spoke to some of the people in the village about the jewel."

"What." Inuyasha let out a little growl. "Why dont you just post a _fucking_ flyer on every door that says we have it."

Sango shook her head "It's not like its some kind of secret in this village Inuyasha. Mothers have started telling their children about our travels."

"Really?" Kagome chirped.

"Whatever." Inuyasha tried to ignore Sango and Kagome. "So... you talked to the people in the village?"

Miroku nodded. "I was told that there is a very old man a couple a villages south of here. Lots of people travel from far and wide to seek his advice."

"So?"

"I think that he could direct us in the right path when it comes to getting rid of the jewel."

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

Inuyasha sighed. It was obvious that he didnt really want to go, but still nodded. "Fine. Well leave this afternoon."

**...**

**Final Thought From Kouga**  
"Stupid _fucking_ mutt breath..."

**...**

Hmmm... it took a little longer to get that chapter out then I thought I would. I had a little trouble uploading it. Ill try to be a little quicker with the next one.

Remember! Reviews keep me motivated! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter.

Lots of love from DayDreamer62386 to you.


End file.
